<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>treat me like somebody by saltymoon_xx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22640275">treat me like somebody</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltymoon_xx/pseuds/saltymoon_xx'>saltymoon_xx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute, Cute Kids, Depressing, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Not Happy, Slow Burn, ideka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:33:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,559</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22640275</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltymoon_xx/pseuds/saltymoon_xx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>so like idrk what to put here. so like ig it all comes down to reading it &amp; deciphering what my dumb ass is thinking. but i will say it’s like s o f t iwaoi with a side of angst :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Kozume Kenma, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>— : iwa’s pov<br/>-*- : oik’s pov </p><p>~ tysm mini and jay for beta reading this long boi<br/>~ u all really pulled thru omg. highkey so blessed that u all actually read it &lt;3<br/>~ my hq server: u all (〃ω〃)<br/>~ lex: u lazy hoe, thanks for reading it &amp; giving me ur crusty feedback. sorry not sorry ☆彡</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"love. love is what drives the heart and mind into madness. it tears out our heart and steps on it. steps on it with its dirty, lifeless sneakers. and yet we say we would do it all in the name of love. but just how far are we willing to go? a relationship requires two people. so why am i the only one that cares?" </p><p>—</p><p>iwaizumi hajime was always a calm and concise person. being a strong willed leader and always doing what was expected of him was just who he was. that was until he met oikawa tooru.  this oikawa tooru was the reason, the only reason, iwaizumi lost himself in the dark, vast world of love. iwaizumi was completely devoted to himself, never giving importance to anyone or anything around him. it was just he, him, and himself. but this oikawa tooru made him believe otherwise. the way he smiled so carelessly, the way he walked was ever so gracefully, even the way he stared into the abyss with no visible problem was just so overwhelming for iwaizumi. oikawa tooru changed iwaizumi’s perspective of life in a matter of seconds. "but why?" thought iwaizumi. "what’s so special about this asshole that makes me wanna lose myself to him?" oikawa was just....... there, being his typical flirty self and iwaizumi was more and more infuriated with himself for getting blown out of trajectory. </p><p>—</p><p>ever since he met oikawa, iwaizumi was never again able to think straight. iwaizumi was gay and oikawa was just about every gay man’s dream. iwaizumi and oikawa we’re classmates as well as teammates, so they saw each other a lot. and even hung around together from time to time along with iwaizumi’s other friends: makki and mattsun. so when they got accepted into the same university, iwaizumi thought nothing of it because they always discussed their dream universities and planned on going to the same one. this meant, iwaizumi was gonna be spending more and more time with oikawa, but oikawa was clearly going to be getting himself a couple of girlfriends. iwaizumi pushed those thoughts away and just continued on with his boring university life. four vigorous years later, iwaizumi graduated from university and became an aerospace engineer. while oikawa became an i.t. manager (not that iwaizumi cared or anything). as they burgeoned into adulthood, iwaizumi lost all contact with oikawa (not like they were particularly close in the first place). but of his 22 years of existence he never regretted something so much. he regretted it so much that he could feel a void swelling up inside him, voices talking in his head, his heart rapidly pumping everytime he was reminded of oikawa. "i don’t get it. he’s an insufferable imbecile that’s probably out and flirting with people right this instant. wait, why am i so pained by that thought though?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. something like that</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>iwaoi, with a side of my other favorite ships</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>— : iwa’s pov<br/>-*- : oik’s pov </p><p>~ tysm mini and jay for beta reading this long boi<br/>~ u all really pulled thru omg. highkey so blessed that u all actually read it &lt;3<br/>~ my hq server: u all (〃ω〃)<br/>~ lex: u lazy hoe, thanks for reading it &amp; giving me ur crusty feedback. sorry not sorry ☆彡</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">—</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">as spring became summer, iwaizumi found himself embossed in his work. working day and night, without a wink of sleep. he really did nothing </span>
  <span class="s1">but </span>
  <span class="s2">work. these days, iwaizumi’s life revolved around work, work, work, and then finally himself. on a clear summer day, he was adding the finishing touches to his new aerospace system, when there was a knock on his door. sighing, iwaizumi got up and walked to the door. "iwa-chan let me in! iwa-channnnnnnnnnnn!!", iwaizumi chuckled to himself &amp; responded, "what’s the password rika-chan?". silence. "iwa-chan is the best iwa-chan there is," responded the girl. "very well, you can come in," said iwaizumi. the door flew open to reveal a small 5 year old girl with big brown eyes and long honey colored hair. she tackled iwaizumi with a hug around his leg, while he smiled, enjoying the moment. "hey rika-chan!", he said as he ruffled her hair. tamazaki rika is iwaizumi’s next door neighbor’s daughter. rika’s parents are divorced and her dad is almost never home, so iwaizumi takes her in. he doesn’t really mind though, she adds spice to his tedious life. "whatcha working on iwa-chan?", inquired the small child, eyes big with wonder, as she made herself comfortable next to him. "oh nothing much. just this </span>
  <span class="s1">big</span>
  <span class="s2">, bad monster that devours little girls named rika," replied iwaizumi. "iwa-chan! meanie!!", rika pouted. iwaizumi couldn’t help but smile, "aw yknow im joking, right?". then iwaizumi heard someone knocking on the door again. iwaizumi picked rika up and carried her up to the door. he opened the door to disclose a man with hazel colored hair and a fair smile. "ah tamazaki-san!", iwaizumi said. "please, call me eiichi. i hope rika didn’t cause you much trouble?", inquired eiichi. "oh not at all. i enjoy having her over," replied iwaizumi with a smile. "a-ah. right-t," replied the older male. eiichi proceeded to take rika from iwaizumi’s arms, but soon after pulled him into a hug. "tama- eichii-san is something wrong?", asked iwaizumi. "no..........ijustwantedtothankyoufortakingcareofmydaughterthankyoubye!", responded the older male, who shortly afterwards retired into his own apartment. </span>
  <span class="s2">iwaizumi stood in his doorway for about a minute before he shut his door. </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s1">what was that? it felt....... good.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">—</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">"iwa-chan! we’re getting a new neighbor!", shouted rika. "really now?", asked iwaizumi not looking up from his computer. "yeah! a new neighbor. you know like the people that live around you," explained rika. iwaizumi turned and looked at her, "rika-chan, i know what a neighbor is," he said reaching over to ruffle her hair. "do you think it’s a girl or boy? what if they’re tall? maybe they’re short? oh! what if it’s a prince or a princess? what if they bring their dragon? what if-", rika rambled on and on about what their new neighbor might be like. </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s1">for a five year old, she sure does talk a lot. </span>
  </em>
  <span class="s2">iwaizumi continued to work on his project while glancing over periodically to make sure rika was content with whatever it was that she was doing. just as iwaizumi closed his laptop, there was someone knocking on the door. he walked over to rika, swooped her up and made his way over to the doorway. the knocking continued, "ah, just a moment," said iwaizumi. he opened the door and time completely stopped. "oh hi i’m-" "oikawa," finished iwaizumi. oikawa stared at iwaizumi with wide eyes and then proceeded to look at rika. "iwaizumi? o-oh wow. haha look at you. you have a daughter now. she’s cute. who’s the mom, of course you don’t have to answe that," replied oikawa, biting his lip. "oh she-", started iwaizumi. "gahhh! he’s a prince! look, he’s a prince. an actual prince!", shouted rika, ever so happy. oikawa’s glance softened as he looked at rika in iwaizumi’s arms. "well aren’t you just the cutest little princes?", cooed oikawa. rika turned towards iwaizumi and said, "he called me cute! a real life prince called me cute!", iwaizumi smiled. oikawa cleared his throat, "well, if you’ll excuse me. i have some unpacking to do. it was good seeing you </span>
  <span class="s1"><em>iwaizumi</em>. </span>
  <span class="s2">feel free to stop by whenever you like," he replied with that dazzling grin of his. "i- uh yeah sure i yeah," fumbled iwaizumi. he shut the door and finally remembered to breathe. "iwa-chan? how do you know the prince?", questioned the tiny girl in his arms. "well uh- we went to high school and college together.", replied iwaizumi. rika nodded and ran into the kitchen as soon as she was put on the ground. iwaizumi sighed. </span>
  <span class="s1">
    <em>i know i’m not the luckiest guy on earth, but there’s no way my luck can be THAT bad. after years of pushing him outta my head he just........ reappears. stupid oikawa. or maybe, just maybe, it’s me who’s the stupid one? </em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">— </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">every morning before he left for work, iwaizumi would poke his out the door to make sure oikawa wasn’t in sight. </span>
  <span class="s1"><em>no, no, no i am completely avoiding him. him and his cute, stupid big head. wait since when is he cute???</em> </span>
  <span class="s2">iwaizumi sighed as he made his way to the elevator. "w-wait!" iwaizumi immediately put a hand on the elevator door before it reopened. ugh seriously, it just</span>
  <span class="s1"> <em>had</em> </span>
  <span class="s2">to be oikawa</span>
  <span class="s1">.</span>
  <span class="s2"> "gosh. thank you so much. i still haven’t gotten used to these elevators," said oikawa as he turned and flashed iwaizumi a smile. iwaizumi looked away and replied with a monotonous "hm". he glared at the floor number (as if that would make it go faster), and promptly returned his gaze to the side of the elevator.oikawa just had to pick the tenth floor to live on. the elevator reached one and iwaizumi dashed out of there like his hair was on fire. "iwaizumi i-," started oikawa, but iwaizumi was already long gone. </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s1">what the hell? what’s wrong with iwaizumi? </span>
  </em>
  <span class="s2">thought oikawa.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. escaping the ordinary</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>idrk. iwaoi bc im sad</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>— : iwa’s pov<br/>-*- : oik’s pov </p><p>~ tysm mini and jay for beta reading this long boi<br/>~ u all really pulled thru omg. highkey so blessed that u all actually read it &lt;3<br/>~ my hq server: u all (〃ω〃)<br/>~ lex: u lazy hoe, thanks for reading it &amp; giving me ur crusty feedback. sorry not sorry ☆彡</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">—</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"iwaizumi-kun!", someone shouted from outside iwaizumi’s door. "coming!", he shouted back. iwaizumi opened the door to be blinded by a fair, silver headed man. "ah suga! how are you? come in, please," inquired iwaizumi. "doing pretty good! sawa landed that new job and everything’s been riding out smoothly!" sugawara responded with his radiant smile. "oh, but enough about me. what about you iwaizumi-kun?" asked sugawara as he sat down in the kitchen. iwaizumi pondered a bit before answering sugawara. "uh well........." started iwaizumi while strumming his fingers on the table. sugawara reached over and put his hand on iwaizumi’s shoulder and spoke softly, "yknow you can tell me anything? i’ll be here to listen. so come on, what’s been bothering you?". iwaizumi crumbled under his friend’s touch. "i-i t-think j-just oikawa-a is k-kinda cute-e," he muttered. "oikawa? AS IN THE NEW NEIGHBOR OIKAWA!??", shouted sugawara. iwaizumi mentally face palmed. "wow. im pretty sure everyone on our floor heard you. good job suga! real good job,” iwaizumi sighed out. "i’m sorry i’m sorry. it’s been so long since you’ve been out there yknow? and im happy for you!", explained suga as he gave him that million dollar smile. iwaizumi’s lips curled into a smile "i guess you’re right suga. maybe it is time for me to get out there again," said iwaizumi. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">—</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">*knock knock* </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">as iwaizumi’s knuckles grazed oikawa’s door, he wondered whether this was the right thing to do. </span>
  <span class="s2"><em>well, no use in backing out now</em> </span>
  <span class="s1">thought iwaizumi. "coming!" the door soared open to expose oikawa in ratty sweatpants and a large hoodie. </span>
  <span class="s2"><em>what the heck? he looks ........ cute. agh again with the cute, come on hajime get your head in the game</em>. </span>
  <span class="s1">"iwaizumi-kun? can i help you with something? please come in." catechized oikawa. "i-i uhm wanted to know if you wanted to go grab l-lunch at a cafe or something? together. i uh- yeah. like tomorrow?" spluttered iwaizumi as he walked into oikawa’s apartment. oikawa’s face visibly brightened up as he offered iwaizumi a place to sit. "oh my. are you asking silly old me out on a date iwaizumi-kun?" he questioned. iwaizumi’s face turned a scarlet red. "uhm- well yes? NO! maybe?" stuttered iwaizumi. "well, i’ll take you up on your offer," smiled oikawa as he threw his signature peace sign up. iwaizumi’s blush crept down. "you will?" he asked, astonished. "of course, of course. besides your not so bad looking," responded oikawa while looking away. iwaizumi could feel his face beginning to heat up again. "i- what?" he asked, extremely dumbfounded, as if he wasn’t quite sure if he heard that correctly. "y-you heard me." fidgeted oikawa. oikawa was right, iwaizumi HAD in fact heard him, but it seemed so unnatural to him. almost like it was being said in a foreign language. iwaizumi cleared his throat. "so uhm tomorrow at one?" he asked quietly as he looked down. "you bet!" beamed oikawa. "well, then i, uh i’ll see you tomorrow. excuse me," replied iwaizumi as he got up and walked to the door. as soon as oikawa shut the door, he slid down and landed on the floor while thinking:</span>
  <span class="s2"> <em>i don’t want to hurt him and i don’t want to get hurt either. but i know damn well that it might end up me hurting him. i-i don’t want that.</em></span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">-*-</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">"and then he asked me out!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">"poor guy. i take it, he must be blind?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">"mean tetsu-chan!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">"im sorry your royal excellence"</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">"why are you so mean to me tetsu-chan?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"it’s because you’re an idiot and i’m your friend. also try to use that brain of yours to think, and not just to look pretty."</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"i DO use my brain tetsu-chan!"</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"ppft and i suck at chemistry"</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"meanie!"</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"i would say im nice compared to you"</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"but i really like him tetsu-chan"</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>*sigh*</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"<em>please, don’t get hurt oiks"</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"when do i, the great oikawa get hurt?"</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"it’s not a joke dude! you were literally suicidal. please just-just take care of yourself man. your my friend and i worry about you. so don’t go around doing things you shouldn’t be, alright?"</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">
    <em>oikawa was taken back from these words &amp; was left almost speechless.</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">"</span>
    <span class="s1">i will, tetsu-chan. don’t you worry."</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>(crash)</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"uhm tetsu-chan? what was that?"</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"<em>hold up oiks."</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"uh-"</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"KOUTARO! WHAT IN THE FRICK FRACK ARE YOU DOING?"</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"i... hungry.... table... fell"</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">
    <em>oikawa was trying so hard to keep himself from laughing at his friend’s predicament.</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"YOU... WHAT?? KOU, WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?? </em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"i don’t know you tell me. you fell in love with me so, explain: how did you not see this coming?"</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"IM ATTRACTED TO IDIOTS OK?"</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">
    <em>oikawa couldn’t hold it in any longer. he let out a snort which then converted into a laughing fit.</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">"</span>
    <span class="s1">can it, pretty boy"</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"im sorry. but hear me out tetsu-chan: if you don’t hold on tight to your idiot of a boyfriend im gonna come and swoop him right outta your arms."</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">"i. freaking. dare. you</span>
    <span class="s2">."</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">"</span>
  <span class="s1">
    <em>it’s a joke! it’s a just a joke tetsu-chan!"</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">oikawa knew first hand how scary kuroo could get when he was angry. although oikawa had to admit it made kuroo look hot, it was absolutely terrifying.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">—flashback—</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"kuroo, CALM DOWN!" yelled oikawa.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"HOW? HOW CAN I BE CALM OIKAWA? THIS ASSHOLE JUST CALLED KOUTARO A FAGGOT!" shouted kuroo. "i-i know. he’s a prick, i know. but he’s not worth it." stuttered oikawa as he struggled to hold kuroo back. oikawa could feel his grip loosening on kuroo and he grasped him even tighter. but somehow, out of pure anger, kuroo managed to get loose and socked the guy in front of him. "KUROO!" yelled oikawa. the guy in front of him had a broken nose and was bleeding crazy amounts blood. kuroo stood in front of the guy and looked him straight in the eye. "don’t you ever, EVER insult my boyfriend. you hear me?!" shouted kuroo. "i uhm. yeah-yeah s-sure. y-you got i-it," stuttered the guy as he scrambled to get up. kuroo walked past oikawa and hugged bokuto. bokuto was visibly shook, but made no comment, seeing as how his boyfriend was </span>
  <span class="s2"><em>pissed</em>. </span>
  <span class="s1">"tetsu. you didn’t have to do that," bokuto quietly whispered. kuroo reached for his hand and kissed it softly. "i would do anything for you," he responded delicately. "i- yeah. but please tetsu: don’t ever do that again." spoke bokuto. kuroo nodded, as bokuto patted his back. oikawa awkwardly stood there, not knowing what to say or do. he was obviously rattled. seeing his friend get so defensive made him never want to get on kuroo’s bad side. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">—end of flashback—</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>